


Anything

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, M/M, Magic, post episode 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur begins teaching classes. Arthur and Merlin receive an invitation.</p><p>Disclaimer: The Merlin characters belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. I make no money off this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

The advanced class is held at a local recreation center on Tuesday nights at eight.

The three students are already in the room when Arthur arrives.

Cain, a burly man with a scowl who says he’s an “investment banker,” whatever that is, looks Arthur over with obvious disdain.

“I hope Winters told you we’ve learned all we can learn from him. We’re mostly here for the practice,” he immediately announces.

The other two men nod their agreement.

“Bollocks,” Arthur says, picking up a sword and hefting it in his hand. He tosses it to Cain, who deftly catches it.

The spar lasts all of three minutes before Arthur disarms him.

“First I want to see where the three of you stand,” Arthur says, looking each in the eye. “Then I’ll decide how I can best teach you until your regular instructor returns.”

Since Arthur is aware of Jake’s abilities in swordsmanship, he isn’t surprised to find the trio well-trained. Arthur judges them to the point where his knights would be once he took their instruction over—adequate, but lacking in true technique. Of course, they also lack the brutality needed for war, but since it isn’t likely they’ll ever need it, Arthur puts that aside.

“We’ll work on technique,” Arthur tells them. “I’m sure your instructor would be getting to this next, seeing that you seem to know the basics.”

The men glance at one another but don’t say anything.

By the end of the lesson, they leave exhausted, all traces of former smugness wiped from their faces.

 

“Use the pommel to block his strike,” Arthur tells Michael, a young attorney with a lithe build who is currently sparring with Cain while Harold, the third student, waits his turn at the side. It is their fifth lesson with Arthur, and he thinks they’re coming along nicely.

“Then slam forward with your left into his neck. That’s it.”

Arthur takes up his sword and demonstrates the technique again with Harold, before inviting the man to attack. When Harold does, Arthur turns a block into a head strike in one smooth move that has Cain and Michael shouting accolades.

“Teach us that one,” Harold entreats, smiling.

“Next week,” Arthur promises, glancing at the time piece on the wall. “We’re out of time for today.”

Grabbing up a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, Arthur’s surprised to find that someone has slipped in to watch. That in itself isn’t all that shocking; family members are permitted to observe the classes--Micheal’s wife has done it twice and Harold’s son once. What is surprising is that the visitor is none other than Brandon Davies.

Arthur is tired, and the sight of the man annoys him. He’s about to go off on Davies, when Cain strides over to greet him.

“Glad you could make it, Brandon!” Cain pounds Davies on the back.

“You were great out there,” Davies tells Cain, smiling broadly. “And so were you, as well, Arthur, of course.” Davies has the gall to wink at Arthur, and Arthur narrows his eyes at him.

“I’ve signed up for beginners’ classes,” Davies goes on to say, and Arthur only half-listens as he puts up the equipment. Does Brandon Davies know _everyone_ in town? He’s on his way to the locker room when Davies stops him.

“Some friends and I are going to throw a medieval party at the end of the summer,” Davies says excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to have one! I told Merlin about it earlier today-- I hope the two of you will come. Please mark your calendar for the sixth of September, a Saturday.”

Arthur scowls. “We’ll see if we can make it.” He pushes the door open and slips inside. Through the wall, he can hear Davies speaking with Cain and lingers a moment to listen.

“Wow, Pendragon doesn’t seem to like you at all,” Cain chuckles.

“Probably because I’m so close with his boyfriend,” Davies replies, and Arthur clenches his fists.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s helping me with my novel. We were close once, though. I feel certain we had something until Arthur came into the picture. Ah, well. I think Arthur’s fascinating, don’t you? There’s something so intriguing about him.”

“You’re thinking with your cock,” Cain says.

“No, he’s not my type. Merlin, however…”

Arthur’s just about to yank the door open and throttle Davies when the announcement that the facility will be closing in ten minutes comes over the loud speaker, and he hears Davies tell Cain goodnight. With a growl, Arthur heads for the showers.

 

“You don’t seriously want to go to that party, do you?” Arthur asks Merlin later that night when they’re in bed.

Merlin makes a mewling sound before replying. “Could you…ask me when your fingers aren’t inside my…my arse?”

Arthur smiles, wiggling the digits and making Merlin jerk. He lowers his head, taking Merlin into his mouth.

“Arthur!” Merlin yells.

After Arthur swallows Merlin’s release and he’s frotting against the slick sweat pooled between Merlin’s hipbone and waist, he breathes into Merlin’s ear.

“If you wish to go to this party, we will.” He licks along the shell of Merlin’s ear, enjoying the way Merlin’s breathing speeds up in response. Arthur’s so close…so close. He quickens his pace, hips jerking.

“I’ll do anything…anything you want,” he sighs, spilling all over Merlin’s skin, pearly white in the dimness of their bedroom.

 


End file.
